Save Her
by Ricki95
Summary: What happens when everything in your life is going perfect then it turns tragic?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a one shot for now unless people respond and want more then I will think about turning it into a story.. let me know what you think...**_

Finn went out with his friends for the first time in awhile but his mind was still on his girlfriend Mckenzie and the family he was creating with her.. After a big fight she had left the house and moved into an apartment by herself despite his constant protesting.. She was 25 weeks and they were having a girl and Finn was so beyond excited...  
"Yo.. Earth to finn..." Sami said waving his hand in front of finn's face and breaking his gaze  
"Sorry man... My minds just not here.." He said shaking his head  
"Go..." Sami said placing his hand on Finn's shoulder "go talk to her.." He said and with that Finn left the restaurant headed to Mckenzie's apartment

Arriving at the apartment he looked to see the front door of the apartment standing wide open and his heart began beating faster.. Why would she just leave the door open? He walked up slowly and walked in seeing the apartment was destroyed the tables were turned pictures were all over the floor and when he looked at the floor he saw baby clothes thrown everywhere.. "Mckenzie!" He yelled and didn't hear anything he kept walking and when he looked back at the floor he noticed drops of blood that got increasingly larger the further down the hall he went and his heart almost stopped when he turned to see Mckenzie laying on the floor in a pool of blood, he ran over to her and picked her up in his arms  
"Help..." She whispered "help..." She said again  
Save her.." She mumbled out the words before falling limp into Finn's arms and he immediately went into panic mode as he picked her up and raced to his truck  
"Hang on... Hang on.." He said kissing her hand "just hang in there little girl.. You're daddy's here..." He said with his hand placed over Mckenzie's stomach

Once they got to the ER they immediately took Mckenzie back making Finn stay in the waiting room..  
"What the hell man?" Sami asked coming in the door  
"She's soaked in blood.. She's having contractions.. She's back there right now.. I don't know.." He said very fast because he was panicking Sami grabbed his shoulders  
"Dude! Relax! Deep breaths! Calm down! She's gonna be okay.." He said

An hour later a doctor came out and all of Mckenzie family was there and so were the majority of her friends  
"Mckenzie's family..." The doctor said and they all stood up Finn walked over to the doctor with Mckenzie's parents Karen and John  
"We're her parents..." John said motioning to himself and Karen  
"I'm her boyfriend... Look.. How is she?" Finn asked  
"She's groggy and a little out of it but she's awake... Due to the attack.. She lost a lot of blood... It's a good thing you got her here when you did or she wouldn't be here.. She's gonna be weak for a few days and we're gonna keep her for a few days.." The doctor explained  
"What about the baby?" Karen asked and the doctors face fell  
"Unfortunately the baby wasn't strong enough or developed enough to be able to survive the attack.. We can tell from the bruising that the baby was the target in this situation not Mckenzie... We can also tell you that Mckenzie tried... She tried to protect that baby... It was just too much..." The doctor explained and Finn fell to the floor with his head in his hands he'd never been this vulnerable or emotional in his whole life but the reality of everything hit him hard John bent down next to him  
"I shouldn't have let her go..." Finn cried "I should have fought for her..." He said  
"You stop that right now! You're gonna go back there and see my daughter.. She needs you to be strong! Do you hear me? She needs you right now" he said

As Finn walked back to the room Mckenzie was in he tried to compose himself he turned the corner in the room and Mckenzie was sitting up staring out the window she had bruises all over... She looked at him as he came up to her and grabbed her hand he sat down on the bed  
"I had a baby..." Mckenzie said quietly and Finn tried to keep his composure as he held her  
"I know..." He said quietly  
"And she was beautiful..." She said and began to cry and at this point Finn couldn't hold it together either

"You saw her?" He asked after sitting in silence for an hour  
"They let me hold her..." Mckenzie said "they said if you want you can hold her too... You just have to tell the nurse.."  
"I can't.. I can't do that.." He said  
"She was alive... She was breathing.. Then she stopped..."  
"She spent her first and last minute in your arms.. That's exactly how it was supposed to be.." He said  
"I want you to see her.." She said "please... Go see her.. Please..." She said crying  
"Mckenzie..." Finn said  
"Please fergal... Please..." She said calling him by his real name he looked her in the eyes  
"Okay... Okay..." He said "I'll go see her..." He said as he got up and walked to the nurses station  
"Can I help you?" A nurse asked  
"My.. Uh.. Daughter... She.." He couldn't get the words out seeing him struggling  
"What's her last name?" She asked  
"Devitt" he said and she nodded her head knowing exactly what baby she was looking for he followed the nurse into a small little room there was a small little baby swaddled in a blanket with a pink hat on laying in a plastic crib  
"I'll leave you alone.. Come back whenever you're ready..." The nurse said shutting the door behind her, he looked at the small baby.. Mckenzie was right.. She was beautiful.. He got up under her and picked her up holding her close  
"Hi sweetheart... It's okay...Daddy's here..." He said and sat in the chair holding his daughter to his chest "I wanted nothing more than to be your daddy... That's all I wanted.. That's all I am.. I'm just your daddy and nothing will ever change that.." He was in that room for a long time so the nurse decided to go check on him when she opened the door she saw Finn asleep holding the baby to his chest and she could see the puffiness of his eyes from clearly crying she wanted to wake him and she knew she needed to because visiting hours were over but she closed the door and let them be because he needed to do this... He needed this closure...


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days spent in the hospital were rough for both Mckenzie and Finn.. They had to make a lot of rough decisions and Mckenzie went through ups and downs like everyone expected.. Finn tried his hardest to keep his composure so he wouldn't make Mckenzie worse and Mckenzie did the same so she wouldn't make Finn worse... After being discharged from the hospital Mckenzie went to stay with her parents for a little while and Finn stayed at sami's place..

A week later Finn was finally back at his apartment when he heard a knock at his door.. He opened it to see McKenzie standing there  
"Hey..." He said  
"Hi.." She said quietly  
"Uh.. Come in.." He said moving out of the doorway so Mckenzie could enter he closed the door behind her it wasn't until he had actually looked at the living room that he realized he hadn't put any of the baby stuff that he had bought since Mckenzie moved out away he kicked himself as he started picking stuff up  
"I forgot this stuff was still laying around.. I'll get rid of it.." He said and she stopped him by grabbing his hands and making him put the stuff down  
"I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to do... You move this stuff when you're ready... My apartment is the same way" she said  
"I don't want to upset you.." He said  
"You won't upset me.. We have a beautiful little girl even if she's not here with us.. You're still a daddy and I'm still a mommy.. I don't ever want that to be a sad thing" she said  
"I got a taste of what being a dad felt like for a split second and I've never wanted anything more than I want that.. I'll give up wrestling if that's what you want.." He said and she was shocked  
"You'd give up wrestling? That's your life.." She said  
"You are my life.. You and the family I want to create with you.. That's what my world revolves around now"  
"I don't want you to quit.."  
"But you said..." He started  
"I know what I said.. I was wrong.. I mean it.. Wrestling is your passion and I don't want you to stop.. Me and the kids.. We'll be here.." She said  
"Kids?" He asked  
"Yeah.. Kids... We're having 3.." She said and he stepped closer towards her  
"3 huh? Any idea when you want to start that process?" He asked grabbing her waist  
"I say we can start practicing.. I won't actually be able to get pregnant for another 2 months or so.. When everything is back to normal with my body.." She said and he smiled and kissed her


End file.
